Percabeth at Goode High School
by RaincomestoCampHalf-Blood
Summary: So people this is my first summary. So Percy and Annabeth are in senior year and have defeated Gaea and her army. Percy is being forced to go to school by his mom but little does he know what's in store for him at the famous Goode High School. Definitely Percabeth might add in Thalico and other ships that I like. No swear words at all. Being Redone! SORRY
1. School Begins

**Hello peoples of the world. My name is RaincomestoCampHalf-Blood and this is my first fanfic. I apologize for bad spelling, grammar, etc. I accept criticism but if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters, ideas, and the plot.**

**~ENJOY!~**

Percy POV

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over. I smacked the button but I smacked it a little to hard. I heard a large *Crash* as not only the alarm clock break but I rolled off the bed.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Holy Hera, did that hurt!"

"Percy are you ok?" My mom yelled in. "What happened? Did you brake your alarm clock again?"

See my mom was the best person ever. She never raised her voice to anyone, not even when this hydra smashed her china cabinet a few years ago. Wait, I should probably tell you who I am. I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, defeater of so many dang monsters I lost count, but most importantly I am the boyfriend of the most beautiful, talented, strong girl in the world, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. I know what you thinking "A son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena dating? Don't Athena and Poseidon hate each other?" Well yes they do but me and Annab- wait Annabeth and I are dating. So they put aside their differences (Well dad did. Lady Athena still wants to kill but won't because she would be hurting Annabeth by killing me).

"Percy if I come in there and find you asleep then I am telling Annabeth not to kiss you for a month." My mom said. I jumped up immediately. I really did not want Annabeth to not kiss me when she came over on the weekends!

"I am up and getting ready!" I yelled to my mom, just to hear her laugh at me. When I finish I realize I have ten minutes to eat and get to the car before Paul leaves. So I run down the hall to the kitchen to see a plate of five blue pancakes. I eat them quickly after saying a quick good morning to my mom. When Paul asked if I was ready to leave, i gave my mom a hug and she was smiling a little creepily and said "have a great day," then mumbled "i know you are going to,".

Little did I know what she meant. I had no idea how much I was going to love senior year.

**Like it, Hate it, couldn't care if I wrote more. Let me know.**

**~Rain**


	2. Meeting the New Girl(s)

**Hello peoples of the world. My name is RaincomestoCampHalf-Blood and this is my first fanfic. I apologize for bad spelling, grammar, etc. I accept criticism but if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters, ideas, and the plot.**

**~ENJOY!~**

Percy POV

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over. I smacked the button but I smacked it a little to hard. I heard a large *Crash* as not only the alarm clock break but I rolled off the bed.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Holy Hera, did that hurt!"

"Percy are you ok?" My mom yelled in. "What happened? Did you break your alarm clock again?"

See my mom was the best person ever. She never raised her voice to anyone, not even when this hydra smashed her china cabinet a few years ago. Wait, I should probably tell you who I am. I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, defeater of so many dang monsters I lost count, but most importantly I am the boyfriend of the most beautiful, talented, strong girl in the world, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. I know what you thinking "A son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena dating? Don't Athena and Poseidon hate each other?" Well yes they do but me and Annab- wait Annabeth and I are dating. So they put aside their differences (Well dad did. Lady Athena still wants to kill but won't because she would be hurting Annabeth by killing me).

"Percy if I come in there and find you asleep then I am telling Annabeth not to kiss you for a month." My mom said. I jumped up immediately. I really did not want Annabeth to not kiss me when she came over on the weekends!

"I am up and getting ready!" I yelled to my mom, just to hear her laugh at me. When I finish I realize I have ten minutes to eat and get to the car before Paul leaves. So I run down the hall to the kitchen to see a plate of five blue pancakes. I eat them quickly after saying a quick good morning to my mom. When Paul asked if I was ready to leave, i gave my mom a hug and she was smiling a little creepily and said "have a great day," then mumbled "i know you are going to,".

Little did I know what she meant. I had no idea how much I was going to love senior year.

**Like it, Hate it, couldn't care if I wrote more. Let me know.**

**~Rain**

* * *

** Ok peoples I apologize but until I figure out how to make a new chapter I am just going to add to this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**~ENJOY~**

Annabeth POV

I woke up to my alarm going off. I smack the stupid alarm clock and roll over trying to think of the reason for my alarm clock and where I am then I look at the digital time that says "6:00". I realize that I am at a hotel in New York. I groan and then jump up realizing that I have the alarm set because today is my first day at Goode High School the school Percy goes to. I get up and get dressed.

"Come on Annabeth. First day you can't be late," I mumble. Then I grab a muffin and run outside to catch a taxi.

_**Oh no it's BOB the line breaker/Time skip!**_

Still Annabeth POV

I get to Goode and walk in with guys whistling and girls glaring. I glare at the guys and they go back to talking to each other. I go up to the only girl not glaring at me.

"Hey I'm Annabeth Chase. I am new here and need help finding the office," I said.

"Oh no problem. I am Rain Ja- Just Rain," she said. "I am new here too, I just left the office I can take you there." **(Look peoples its ME. Just saying I am not putting my name in this I am making up a last name!) **She seemed really nice, but I wondered why she didn't say her last name. I let it go, for now.

"So Rain where are you from?" I asked. She smiled almost a sad smile.

"Oh I lived in Ohio for most of my life but found out I was adopted and came to find my real parents." She said almost glaring at the wall. Then realized what she said. "Oh man, can you not tell anyone I wanted my family to be the first ones to find out!"

"Oh I wasn't going to tell anyone this IS your story to tell." I replied. That was when everyone got quite. I looked and there he was in the front of a group of guys. With his raven black hair, his beautiful green eyes you could just melt into, and his crooked smile that made me get weak in the knees.

"He seriously can't be here, Can he?" Rain mumbled to herself. When I looked at her she wasn't looking at Percy, she was looking at someone I knew from camp. "Who is that?"

"Oh that's James," I replied. "I know him from camp."

"Oh" Rain said. "What about that guy you were looking at?"

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." I replied and her eyes went wide. She looked at him with a new look in her eyes and I was about to realize what it was when it went away.

"Cool, how long have you known each other? What's he like?" She asked suddenly excited.

I stared at her for a second before responding with, "He is the best, kindest person you will ever meet. We have been together for 2 years now."

She stared at him and I got very jealous but then remembered how she was looking at James. I was jarred from thought when she said, "Lets go up to them."

I thought about it before saying, "Wait I want to surprise Percy in a special way." She got a mischievous look in her eyes and then I said, "Any ideas?"

She grinned more then I thought possible. Before saying, "Never thought you'd ask!" With that we started planning.

**So like it, hate it, couldn't care less. Please respond. I want to thank all 7 of my new followers and my new friend _princesslolitatheorca654!_**

**~Rain**


	3. The Plan part 1

**Hey peoples! SSSSSOOOOOO super sorry. I have been at school for the past week because of tech week (better known as Heck week or Hell week.**

**~ENJOY~**

James POV**(bet you didn't see that coming)**

So I was walking down the hall with my friends Percy, Nico, Jason, and Travis. We get our schedules and find out we are in all of the same classes:

**Schedule**

**Homeroom-200**

**1-Math-203**

**2-Science-205**

**3-English-107**

**4-Greek-212**

**Lunch**

**Free Mod**

**5-Elective-Swimming**

**6-Gym**

"Yes!" we all yelled at the same time. Then looked at each other. While looking at each other a girl slams into me. I look at her She has brown/gold hair with purple streaks in it. I can't see her eyes because she is looking down, but I see the frames of her glasses which are purple/blueish. She is thin but has muscles, that I notice when I help her up. I also noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that Percy had also been bumped into. But it didn't seem like anything as I was shaken out of though by the girl saying," I am so sorry I didn't see you there." I don't know why but she didn't seem honest about that.

"Oh.. um... I mean... well..." I stumbled for words. She started to giggle. (Oh no She is not one of _those_ girls I hope.) Then she almost started full out laughing and I realized that she was trying not to laugh at me. "HEY!" I yelled indigently. That was all it took, she burst out laughing. Then I saw her eyes. Blue-no grey- no green- they kept changing. Then I realized that she looked familiar, "Hey, what's your name?"

She looked a little scared for a moment.

"Um... Well my name is Rain." she said but then mumbled what I thought to be, "At least it is now." But let it go for now.

"So, Rain, ...what class are you going to?" I asked her. She looked at her schedule and then looked at mine.

"Wow we have all the same classes!"she exclaimed. And then I heard Percy practically scream "ANNABETH!?" I turned to see Percy almost squeezing Annabeth to hades.

**MMMMWWWWHHHHAAAAHHHAAA I AM EVIL AND LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER! Mainly cause I need some ideas... So any ideas and fun add ins you want to see just tell me and I will see what I can do! Like it, love it, tell me or join my awesome fans!:)**

**LUV U ALL,**

**~Rain**


	4. The Plan Part 2 of?

**Heyo peoples! I know I am not very good at updating but now that I have the time to I am working on updating more. So without further aidu...**

**~ENJOY~**

**Percy pov.**

I was really confused when the girl ran into me, but I apologized with her. The weird thing is her voice was familiar but I couldn't place it cause it sounded like she was making it sound different.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh... Um... Anna... Anna Case." She stuttered. I was confused I didn't know an Anna Case but I knew her voice. Wait... Anna Case...Knows the voice... Anna..beth...C..H...Ase..."ANNABETH!?" I screamed.

Then everyone watched as I grabbed Annabeth and made her look at me and I then knew for sure it was her and I kissed her. We kissed very passionately until I heard a small female voice say, "Hey Anna... Can you come with me?". I looked and say a small girl with brown/gold hair with purple streaks and purpleish/blue glasses. She looked small but Annabeth must be rubbing off on me because I saw things about this girl that most wouldn't, she had muscles and looked stronger than she was. She also seemed to have a scared look on her face but was trying to make it look like a timid one.

"Hello...Earth to Seaweed Brain... Anyone home?" Annabeth said. I looked at her then back at the girl...It was like I knew her.

"Yeah I am right here. Sorry I spaced out." I replied. Then Annabeth said that she would be back and walked away with the girl. I then went up to James and asked who the girl was.

"That's Rain." He replied with a distant look. "Where do I know her from?" He asked but it sounded like he was asking himself.

"I don't know but I knew her too." I said. He looked shocked and then said, "I knew her and I think she is hiding something."

"What?" I asked.

"I just said I didn't know." he said. "But I have an idea." He told me it and I started smiling little did the girls know what was coming...

**MMMMMWWWWHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAA!**

**Yes I know I am evil. I just had to add to the suspense. If you have any questions on anything let me know. Like it, Love it, Hate it(If so just say that you don't like it).**

**Let me know what you think.**

**~Rain**


	5. Boys can think?

**Hey peoples sorry I haven't posted anything, I have been SSSOOOOO busy. And I just realized I have not done a disclaimer. **

**Well Here it goes: I am not Rick Riordan. I don't look like him. I don't act like him(Least I think I don't). I just am obsessed with his book/characters/plot. I own nothing til I figure out how to make Rick Riordan give me them. There you go My AWESOME disclaimer. **

**Well I am back and with more story. Now without further adieu...**

**~ENJOY~**

Rain POV

So after Annabeth and I left, she asked how I know James. I replied with the generic answer," Old... Friend." She looked frustrated with the answer but didn't pry.

"So let's get our stuff together for class" She said. "Let's go to our locker."

I said sure and we went to the lockers(which happen to be next to each other). All of a sudden Annabeth taps my shoulder and whispers, "The guys are trying to sneak up. They are at 5 o'clock." I discreetly looked back to see she was right. Then we looked at each other and nodded. When we knew they were lose we turned the corner and hid in a little space between the lockers and the wall. The guys turned the corner and kept walking. We lightly giggled, as we thought they had walked far away. Then we screamed slightly as an arm yanked us from the crack.

"Got ya!" A voice yelled. We turned and saw the boys **(Percy and James only... I will just type boys for those two and for all of them I will type Boys) **they laughed at our shocked faces. We then turned agitated, they tricked us. We then looked at the other's mad face and turned away from the boys and huffed off. They realized we walked away and ran after yelling our names. Then I got an idea.

"Annabeth what about we start talking as though we aren't mad," She went to interrupt me but I held up a finger. "We pretend to not hear them at all. I did this all the time to my cousins and they hated it and apologized as soon as they realized what I was doing and then tried to make it up to me." She realized that if we did this to the guys they would be begging us to stop. So we smirk and start talking.

"So Rain. What's your favorite color?"

"I don't know maybe like sea-green or grey? Something like that."

"Hmm. Ok."

"My turn... What's your favorite mythology?" She choked on air.**(legitimate thing that can happen. It happens to me all the time during swim practice.)**

"WHAT?! Um I mean what do you mean?" I know that would be her reaction.

"You know Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Nordic? Those types of things which one?" I almost started laughing at her face.

"um... Probably Greek." She replied.

"Cool. I love Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Nordic." I said.

"Rain! Annabeth!" I heard. I didn't look but I knew the boys had finally reached us. I almost laughed when I heard. "Why cant they hear us? Why are they not responding?"

"Oh Hey! I said and saw the boys out of the corner of my eye look up at me. "I forgot... we need to go to our lockers."

"Oh yeah!" Annabeth replied. I almost laughed at the boys faces when they heard my exclamation. I also saw Annabeth choking back a laugh.

That was when I heard, "I know what they are doing!" from James. Then a pause and a "Well What is it?!" from Percy. Then James said, "My friend's friend once did something like this to her. She pretended that everything she said went in one ear and out the other. She pretended that my friend didn't exist."

Dang it, I was hoping he wouldn't remember when my friend told him that. DANG!

That's when we heard the scream...

**Yes you people probably hate me. Yes I don't care, but I make cliffhangers so I remember to come back and write more. Don't question my brain but this is how it works. Love it, Like it, Hate it (If so I don't care but tell me what I can do better).**

**Comment. PRETTY PLEASE!:)-) {my friend showed me "Tyson"-) I love Tyson!-)}**

**~Rain**


	6. The Screaming Maniac

**Hey peoples. I is back. Now I am going to add in a friend o' mine.** **Your going to love her, she is AWESOME! Anyway...**

**~ENJOY~**

_Previously..._

_That's when we heard the scream..._

Rain POV

All of a sudden my face met the ground. Yup the floor and I met face to face. That's when I realized that the person was still screaming. Now you would think only a monster could be on top of me but no. I knew who was on top of me, and against my will, she knew who I was too. Groaning I mumbled, "Well, Heyo to you too Madds!"

She screamed really excited, "Oh My God I haven't seen you in like MONTHS!" She let me up and then started hugging me like crazy.

"MADDIE take two steps back and let me breath. I have no oxygen right now!" I finally got air in my lungs after she let me go but kept one hand on my shoulder. She examined me like she knew I would do to her. Her skin is tan and her longish hair is now longer than before but still as dark brown/black. She has brown eyes and almost no freckles. Just like she looked like 2 years ago when we saw each other last.

"RAINBOW!" She was a crazy girl but hey best friends are best friends! "I have not seen you in 2 years. Where have you been?"

That's it if I mess this up everything is going to go wrong. "Well you see-" you know the phrase saved by the bell? yeah I just found out the bell is my new favorite part of this place.

We went to classes and nothing was that important until Greek. When I walked into the class with the girls who were happy to see that I was in Greek. I was laughing at how on the way Thalia punched a guy in the face for hitting on her. That's when we saw the Boys. Percy walked over to Annabeth and she looked at me and I nodded. We immediately started talking with the girls and Maddie asked, "So Rainbow what was so important 2 years ago that you had to leave without an explanation?"

Man I was hoping she wouldn't mention this. "How about you and I have a sleepover tonight and talk." I gave her a look and she nodded. Then the girls looked at us and decided to just shrug.

That's when the teacher came in, "Καλημέρα Τάξης." I knew what it meant and all the demigods responded, "Καλημέρα κα Kerr." **(Translation: 1st Good Morning class. 2nd Good Morning Mrs. Kerr.)** The demigods turned to me confused, "Μιλάτε ελληνικά?" **(You speak Greek?)** "ναί" **(****Yes)**

Then Maddie decided to say, "Well as all of you guys know what was going on WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Well Madds Mrs. Kerr said Good Morning class so we said Good morning Mrs. Kerr then they asked me you speak Greek and I said yes." That's when I looked around and saw our group the demigods, Maddie, and I then I saw 3 other girls all wearing very little and looking at me in disgust.

After Greek was lunch and little did I know what was going to happen...

**Yes people I am evil but like I said before IF I DON'T LEAVE CLIFFHANGERS I CAN'T REMEMBER TO WRITE MORE! **

**But I love all of you so just keep reviewing. Like it, Love it, Hate it (If so I NO CARE!)**

**~Rain**


	7. Character Count

**Heyo Peoples I wanted to list all the characters in the story so you knew who was there.**

**Male Demigods!**

**Percy Jackson,**

**James Johnson,**

**Nico DiAngelo,**

**Jason Grace,**

**Travis Stoll,**

**Conner Stoll.**

**Female Demigods!**

**Annabeth Chase,**

**Rain! Yup I is a demigod!,**

**Thalia Grace,**

**Piper McLean,**

**Katie Gardner.**

**Mortals for now.**

**Maddie Hores.**

**The "Queen Bees". In the next chaper.**

**Brittany Torres,**

**Allison Kiles,**

**Claire Kac.**

**There you go all the characters up til the next chapter. I am going to add a specific someone for a friend later in the story!**

**Luv U All,**

**~Rain**


	8. Lunch Time

**Hey Peoples. So what do you think of my friend? Should I add another one? Send me a PM about it! Anyway... I don't own PJO our High school musical...**

**~ENJOY~**

Percy POV

It was finally lunch. The only class other than Greek I can get an A in. As we were walking I was thinking about the two new additions to our group. I then realized there was something I didn't tell Annabeth about before. Those things were Claire, Allison, and worst of all Brittany. The "Queen Bees" of the school. They were only "Popular" because Brittany's dad was the principal.

"Hey Percy-Kins!" I groaned. Brittany never believed I have a girlfriend. Then I smirked now that Annabeth is here Brittany will leave me alone.

"Brittany! _Great _to see you again." I used a lot of sarcasm. But she didn't hear it.

"Oh I know you missed me. I missed you too." She said. "Who are these _Freaks_?" That is when I got angry.

"Oh you know just my BEST friends and MY GIRLFRIEND!" I said. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder and that calms me down slightly.

"Well whenever you are done hanging with the Losers just come over to our table." Brittany said. Then they walked away.

"Whose the Makeup Manikin?" Rain said, with the appearance she knew but wanted her to be someone else.

"That is Brittany and her followers Claire and Allison. They are the "Popular" group." I responded. Rain looked disgusted.

"Brittany Torres?" She asked.

"How did you know her name?" I asked.

She basically screamed, "BB YOU UP FOR A CHALLENGE?" Everyone looked shocked and most people were wondering who "BB" was.

"What? Where did you here that?" Brittany looked really confused.

"Well BB, where could I have heard it? Hm maybe I was the one to come up with it?" Rain said with an innocent look on her face.

"So BB what do you say? Normal challenge? 150 backstroke?" Rain asked.

"Rain? Rain as in the Kids Coach Rainbow?" Brittany asked. Brittany looked at Rain with almost malice. "The little girl who all the kids liked but didn't have a friend of her own?" She said pouting then smirking.

"Well I distinctly remember Little Brittany could never beat me. Plus we used to be friends." Rain said. Everyone gasped. I wondered how this awesome girl was every friends with Brittany. Brittany looked mad.

"Well I can beat you now I bet you haven't been in a pool since 2 years ago." Their it was again 2 years I wonder what happened 2 years ago.

Rain smirked then looked and said, "Whatever helps you sleep at night. But anyway after school at 3:15? Is that a good time? That way we can run home and get suits?"

Brittany looked like she was thinking. "Unless of course you are too scared to face me again?" Rain said and pushed her over the edge and knew it. Brittany agreed and then left to talk to her friends.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked. I nodded my head agreeing with her.

"Well you will just have to wait and see." Rain said with a smirk.

I turned to Annabeth as the bell rang. "Hey Wise Girl. Come with me for a little bit." I said.

Annabeth agreed and I lead her to the fire escape. "Really a fire escape? Are we going to set off the alarm to get out of school?"

I laughed and said, "No but this is almost as good." I opened the door and climbed the stairs. I then heard a gasp and looked at Annabeth.

"Oh My Gods this is beautiful Percy!" She was right. The area was**(Now I am bad at imagery so just imagine the roof of High School ****Musical.)**.

"I know and I am the only one that knows of it at least now its me and you." I said. She looked at me and then I just couldn't help myself I pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet, but showed all of my love for her.

We broke apart only to smile and whisper an 'I Love You' as our foreheads leaned against the others then continued kissing.

When the bell rang it broke us apart and we both looked sad but I grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead and we walked to our next class together.

Little did we know what was to happen after school...

**Hey Peoples! Sorry I took so long but hey I wrote and I will write more hopefully by next Friday or sooner! Love it, Like it, Hate it (if so just leave me constructive criticism! Love you all,**

**~Rain**

**P.S. Hey person who sent me a comment about "Not enough Percabeth" I wrote in the last bit just for you so if you read it send me a PM!**

**~Rain**


	9. The Contest

**Hey Peoples! Sorry I haven't updated... I have been so busy with homework, play practice, and choir. But Lets move on and get on with the story!**

**~ENJOY~**

Rain's POV

Finally it was the end of the day and I went to get ready for the contest. Most people would be nervous but Brittany was never competition. I put on my swim suit and grabbed my cap and googles. When I walked outside I looked at Brittany and realized just how different she is now than back when we were little. She was on swim team with me and knew that swimming was hard in anything but a one piece and a good cap and googles, but here she is in a bikini, her hair in a pony-tail instead of a cap, and wearing dinky dollar store googles.

Percy was the official and started us, "Swimmers in the water." We got in the water and held onto the block but her form was sloppy. "Swimmers, place your feet." Once again her form was really sloppy. "Swimmers, take your mark... BEEP!" He hit the buzzer and we were off.

We- well I swam a 150 backstroke and when I finished Brittany was on her first 75 of it. I finished and the group came over to us and we talked until she finished. When she finished her time was 3:28:76 and mine was 2:10:65 and it was pretty slow, I went easy on her. I almost gloated but than I saw her defeated face and everyone laughing at her. I screamed, "HEY! EVERYONE!" I got their attention. I walked up to Brittany and I stuck out my hand, "Good job. I know it must be hard for you. You probably haven't been to swim practice in a while. Good Game." She looked at me with a shocked face.

"Why would I want to shake YOUR hand? It's probably filthy and disgusting!" I looked at her and that's when I realized that she isn't her. She is different from when she was a swimmer.

I leaned in close and whispered, "You may think I am perfect or that my life has no flaw, but I have felt more pain than most give me credit." In those two seconds that I backed away, I took off the fake happiness in my eyes and showed her the true pain and sorrow in them. She looked at my horrified. I put the fake look back in my eyes and said, "I hope you remember this." I walked away knowing that I will have to explain and went to the group.

"Good Job Rain!" Maddie said, along with everyone else.

"Hey thanks guys but I am tired and covered in chlorine can I meet you guys at Maddie's?" I asked. Of course they all agreed.

As I walked "home", I realized that its best if I just come clean and tell them who I am or if I should wait a little longer.

The last thought in my mind before I heard it was... 'Why does it always happen to me?' and that's when I heard the roar.

**Hey guys sorry its so short I just wanted to update it as soon as possible. I wont take so long next time!**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it (If so just leave a helpful comment)**

**~Rain**


	10. Hey Peoples

Hey Peoples,

I am so sorry. I am a bad writer and I never have time to update I am hoping to start again during winter break but I really don't like the way my story is going I am considering rewriting it. If anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me! I love feedback and constructive criticism. If you really want to help please do and I hope to be starting again REALLY soon. Break begins in 1 week so I should be back soon!

SORRY,

Rain


	11. Hey Guys

**Hey this isn't more story (yet), but I wanted to know if people would be interested if I start writing again. I am not very good at writing but I do find it relaxing, so I'm thinking of starting again. Please comment if you would be interested in me writing. I would also like to know if anyone has any other fandoms they would like me to write about. I recently had a bunch of people fav/follow me and I haven't gotten this since I stopped writing basically. This really made me consider this so shout out to: Potato9234, PercyJacksonLover23, Kiwi2611, Miriamg02, kevinpark, and Gummienummie. Also a shout out to Elisa Chain for knowing my reference as well as a couple of guests who got it right.**

**Thanks so much and I hope to hear from some of you!**

**~Rain**


End file.
